


Bonding Time

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sometimes, you gotta confide in someone, even if it's an illusion.





	Bonding Time

Another day, another daily escapade. They sat on the beach, in a family bonding moment

"These outings." 8XM said "These outings are lovely, sis. They lift my spirits more than anything else."

She paused, unsure how to proceed.

"It is nice." Amethyst 8XM sighed. "It's nice to finally have a family outing."

She looked out into the sunset. The peace had returned, and it was nice to finally spend time with Jasper without the threat of being poofed or shattered. The waves made a nice music to their outing.

"I wish I could be more like you." 8XM lamented "As it stands, I am really worthless. I envy you sometimes."

The Gem beside her felt supportive in a way.

Amethyst 8XM spent the day with Jasper in peace, accompanied by the lull of the ocean waves.

"Amethyst." Garnet yelled from the house "It's time you two returned to the house. You can do this again tomorrow."

Amethyst groaned. She scooped up Jasper's bubble which lay beside her and returned to the house. 

And as she pressed the bubble against her chest, she knew that the peace wouldn't last much longer.


End file.
